


A Slice of Shameless

by Ceranovis (KiiKitsune)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Dubcon because of unaware bystanders, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Situational Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 21:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiKitsune/pseuds/Ceranovis
Summary: In which the group goes out for pizza, but Doyoung wants something else.





	A Slice of Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> Fully inspired by this clip of Doyoung accidentally getting Jungwoo to grope him in full view of a camera: https://www.instagram.com/p/B1iR_sqnetT/?igshid=s9llbid3ab7

Doyoung knows that they shouldn’t, knows that _he_ shouldn’t. He’s supposed to be the responsible one here, the restraining influence keeping this thing between them from spilling out into the rest of the world.

_“You’d love it, wouldn’t you?”_

The phantom feeling of Jungwoo’s breath over his ear before they went out still haunts him now. Jungwoo’s voice is so soft when he wants it to be; a gentle whisper that nestles into the back of Doyoung’s brain, deceptively peaceful, slowly conquering all of his thoughts.

He finds himself curling his hand around Jungwoo’s arm, just below the elbow. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jungwoo's unfaltering smile aimed straight ahead. He himself can’t help but glance around. Their friends are boisterous as ever. Yuta is sitting directly across from him, crowing loudly and dragging Mark into a headlock while Donghyuck leans across the table and steals Mark’s slice of pizza. Taeil’s chewing quietly with an amused smile and an arm casually thrown behind Donghyuck’s shoulders on the bench seat. Taeyong is between Mark and Johnny, dodging Johnny’s wild gesticulations in an attempt to grab the last piece of pepperoni, though Johnny seems oblivious to this as he throws his hands around and minces his Korean and English together in an effort to describe something to Jaehyun, who is sitting in the extra chair they had to drag over to the end of the table. 

Doyoung is pressed against the wall of the booth and Jungwoo is on his right side, forming a barrier between him and Taeil. He feels almost invisible, tucked away in Jungwoo’s shadow and everyone’s attention elsewhere. Almost.

He scoots forward, until his ribs are pressed to the edge of the table, his hand sliding down to the delicate skin of Jungwoo’s inner wrist. Stroking over the raised tendon, he draws Jungwoo’s hand forward, over his thigh, and then lets it go. Picking up his untouched piece of pizza with both hands, he plants his elbows on the table and takes a bite.

He almost forgets to chew when Jungwoo’s fingers flex against his leg, and then proceeds to actually forget when Jungwoo walks his fingers straight up to Doyoung’s crotch. There’s no hesitation between the moment Jungwoo finds his dick and the moment he presses the heel of his palm into it. Doyoung inhales sharply and promptly chokes on his half-chewed pizza. The coughing fit that follows is hardly subtle, and the group collectively turns to look at him, Jungwoo included.

Even though his eyes are watering, he can’t look away from the exaggerated expression of concern Jungwoo is shooting at him. All at once he wants to both scowl at Jungwoo for so clearly enjoying this and hide his own reddening face in shame. He settles for dropping his chin down and putting one hand over his mouth, waving off Mark’s “Are you okay, man?” with the other.

Yuta makes a crack about Doyoung learning how to swallow. The group laughs as Doyoung turns even redder. Normally he would have protested being the subject of such a vulgar joke, but he really has no room to comment when Jungwoo’s hand is still on his dick and he’s still getting harder despite everyone watching. They’re all witness to half his humiliation and a hair’s breadth away from discovering the rest. He can’t let them. He knows he can’t. But that traitorous part of him, the one that moved Jungwoo’s hand in the first place, wants them to find out.

Would they call him filthy, rightfully so, for trying to get off right in front of them?

Would they stay and watch him fall apart, laughing at his desperation?

Mark finally notices that Donghyuck has made off with his pizza and starts squawking about it, effectively drawing everyone’s attention over to their bickering. Doyoung’s moment passes, and he can breathe again, some of the tension in his shoulders releasing. But then Jungwoo leans across him, grabbing the coke from the other side of Doyoung’s plate and using the twist of his body to mask the way he whispers right next to Doyoung’s cheek. “That was naughty of you, hyung.”

Jungwoo sits up properly again, smiling around the straw and slurping obnoxiously from Doyoung’s coke. He stops grinding his palm down and starts squeezing instead.

Doyoung bites his lip and forces himself to stop staring. He focuses on the plate in front of him, trying to will away the tiny tremble in his hands when he goes to pick up the pizza again. He blinks, and suddenly the glass of coke is right in front of him, the plastic straw still slick from Jungwoo’s mouth. He looks back at Jungwoo, questioning. The younger man is giving him that fake look of concern again. “You should drink something after coughing like that, hyung.”

He goes to take the glass from him but Jungwoo doesn’t let go.

Oh.

Doyoung stops trying to take the glass and just wraps his lips around the straw instead, eyes fluttering closed as Jungwoo ripples the pressure of his grip over Doyoung’s trapped length. He swallows thickly, and then keeps drinking because Jungwoo hasn’t taken the cup away yet. He opens his eyes again once he’s drained half the coke and Jungwoo still hasn’t moved it away. Jungwoo raises an eyebrow at him when he stops so he hollows his cheeks the second time around, sucking harder, and Jungwoo rewards him by sneaking his fingers lower to cup Doyoung’s sack too.

The empty cup gets set back down, and Jungwoo finally turns away from him. He starts talking with Taeil instead, ignoring Doyoung entirely except for the way his hand keeps working Doyoung into madness.

Doyoung can’t help but spread his legs apart, hunching over slightly so he can tilt his hips and give Jungwoo full access. He has one thigh pressed tight to Jungwoo’s and his other knee is digging so hard into the wall he thinks he might leave a dent.

Jungwoo’s been touching him for five minutes at most and he already feels ready to shake out of his skin. He’s lucky that dorm-living has trained him to be quiet when he gets off. Jungwoo enjoys breaking him of that habit when they have the time and privacy, but thankfully he doesn’t seem intent on completely ruining Doyoung’s life today.

As it is, everything about the situation puts him on edge. He wants to escape the discomfort of his guilt and fear of exposure, but not enough to push Jungwoo’s hand away. It’s selfish, and he’s ashamed of how shameless he’s being. He could try to blame Jungwoo for putting the idea in his head, but if he wasn’t so depraved it wouldn’t have been a problem. He could have just ignored it. He could have sat nicely beside Jungwoo and Jungwoo would have kept his hands to himself. 

_“You’d love it, wouldn’t you?”_

He would. He _does. _

When he comes it’s with a barely audible whine, teeth digging hard into his bottom lip, while Jungwoo laughs at one of Johnny’s terrible jokes. Jungwoo doesn’t seem to notice or care, so Doyoung slips one hand under the table to double-tap on Jungwoo’s knuckles. Without breaking the façade, Jungwoo gives him one last hard squeeze before settling his hand back on Doyoung’s thigh.

Endorphins fizzling out, Doyoung is left with the feeling of rapidly cooling come in his pants and a dry tongue. Wordlessly, Jungwoo nudges his own cup of water towards Doyoung’s empty coke glass. Doyoung grins into the rim of the cup as he drinks, his ears tingling with warmth and his chest feeling full. As it turns out, he loves a lot of things.


End file.
